1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pouring apparatus used for casting metals containing various alloys, and more particularly to a pouring apparatus used for pouring metal in a semi-solid or semi-molten state that contains globular metal crystals into metal molds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 3 shows an example of a conventional pouring apparatus used in the casting of metals. As shown, when metal material M has been charged into a preheating barrel 1, a preheater 3 and a heater 4 of a heating chamber 2 are driven. After the metal material M placed into the preheating barrel 1 is supplied to the heating chamber 2 by the reciprocal action of a plunger 5, the metal material M is maintained in a semi-molten state in the heating chamber 2. While the metal material M is in the preheating barrel 1 it is heated by the preheater 3, so that after it reaches the heating chamber 2, it can be promptly placed into a semi-molten state.
When there is a prescribed amount of the semi-molten metal material M0 in the heating chamber 2, a ram cylinder (not shown) pushes the plunger 5 forward, and at the same time a suction rod 6 advances into the heating chamber 2. As a result, the semi-molten metal material M0 in the heating chamber 2 is delivered into the mold from the outlet 7, to form the required shape. However, because the plunger 5 and suction rod 6 each communicate with the heating chamber 2, when the metal material M0 is to be expelled from the outlet 7, it is not enough just to adjust the suction rod 6; in addition, it is also necessary to take the penetration of the plunger 5 into consideration. Moreover, the insertion of the metal material M into the heating chamber 2 has to be done under a constant pressure. Also, because it is difficult to seal the heating chamber 2, descaling and other such furnace cleaning tasks have been very difficult to accomplish.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a pouring apparatus for castings in which, by using different systems to supply the solid material and to deliver the semi-molten material, enables the delivery amount and delivery pressure to be readily modified. Another object is to provide a pouring apparatus for castings that facilitates the sealing of the melting basin, preventing oxidation of the semi-molten material.